


The last goodbye

by anniestrange



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniestrange/pseuds/anniestrange
Summary: After the events of Paris. Everyone is devastated, in spite of It, they decide to make Leta's funeral and make a promise





	The last goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Since days ago I have this feeling of want make this I don't know if it's good but I hope you enjoy it :)

After the events in Paris everyone went to Hogwarts to see Dumbledore. Theseus didn’t know why but Newt said it was important.  
His little brother walked to the professor and then they made their way to the castle, leaving everyone at the entrance to the bridge.

Many might think that was discourteous, but the truth is that no one was in a position to pay attention to manners. Tina and Jacob had seen how Queniee, blinded by despair, had crossed the circle of fire to join the cause of Grindelwald, leaving them both confused and desolate.  
Jacob was behind everyone else, without having a clear idea of what was happening; he only saw ruins, but he supposed there was magic involved because everyone seemed to see something that was important. Normally he would have asked questions or made theories about where he was and why. But at that time it did not matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

Tina approached him, hurt and with an inevitable sense of guilt. Maybe if she had listened to what her sister wanted, she would not have made that decision; maybe if she had tried to understand her better; Because of course, as Queniee had told her in one of their many fights, she had Newt. Newt was a wizard. If both decided they could be together without problems. Nobody would object. On the other hand, she had fallen in love with a non-maj and everyone kept telling her to give up, that it was illegal, that it was forbidden; without support from anyone, not even her own sister.  
None spoke. They just looked at each other, giving each other a look and a smile of consolation. Jacob stroked Tina's arm and that was it.

Then there was Nagini, poor Nagini. She had lost her only friend in the world. Now she was alone again as the phenomenon That she was, judged and discriminated against. She did not know anyone around her but they had all been kind enough to take her with them. One of them, the man who had also saved her from the blue fire in Paris, gave her his jacket and told her that everything would be fine; she tried to believe him.

And then there was Theseus. A man who had always known where the road was now felt lost. He had just seen the sun rise and for the first time in years he did not find the meaning. What was the point of waiting for a new day if she was no longer with him? She had gone. Sacrificing herself to give them time to escape. He tried to reach her but it was useless.

Why the hell did she do that?

She never thought about him?

How would he feel when he lost her?

Why sometimes she made such stupid decisions?

Theseus tried to bother her without success. He could never be upset with her for long. She was his everything. That beautiful woman with those beautiful eyes. He loved her more than anything in the world and now she was gone. They had separated her from his side.

While they were all in their pain a teacher came to them telling them that Professor Dumbledore extended their invitation to tea in the castle.  
The Ministry officials rejected the invitation, with the excuse that they should return to London to make a report of what happened. Before leaving, Travers approached Theseus and offered his condolences; he told him that the Ministry would take care of the costs of Leta's funeral, since she was a member of the Ministry and had died on a mission. When they left, Theseus was filled with a sense of guilt. If he had not asked Leta to join his "Ministry family" she would probably be alive, she would be waiting for him in their apartment in London. But instead he had insisted that she accept the job.  
Inside he believed that he could protect her, keep her safe.  
He was wrong.

They all went inside the castle. Jacob, Newt's muggle friend, was given an exclusive enchantment so he could see the school. Why he was not surprised?

They went to Dumbledore's office and offered them tea and cookies, declining the latter since Flamel had previously brought them croissants, which they ate with difficulty.  
Dumbledore offered his condolences to Theseus and approached Jacob, Tina and Nagini to say that he was sorry for Queniee and Credence; they all drank their tea in silence.  
Several minutes later Newt and Dumbledore started talking about Grindelwald, assuring that they would stop him and recover Queniee and Credence.  
Everyone nodded.

Theseus could notice that his brother sounded safer than he used to. He felt a wave of pride, which was quickly postponed by a wave of pain.  
Why Leta?  
Why of all the people in the world, should it have been his Leta?

-Have you thought about organizing a funeral? - Yusuf Kama asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

-What? - It was what Theseus replied bewildered

-What do you think about organizing a funeral for her? For Leta ... - said Kama whose voice left a trace of sadness. He could not have known her at all, he could have been separated from her by pain and hatred but after all she was his little sister, his mother's little girl.

-I ... Yes, I suppose so- Theseus chuckled - Although it would not make much sense, I do not even have a body to bury - he tried to hide his pain but it was in vain.

-It would not be necessary, it could only be a tribute to her, a last goodbye - Dumbledore said in a calm voice - I'm sure she deserved it -

-We could help you- Tina offered

-Of course, you don’t have to go through this alone- Jacob joined her

Yusuf and Flamel, who had also joined them, nodded.

-You were her fiancé isn’t right? I ... Well, I was his brother ... I don’t know if she ever mentioned me ... We never had the opportunity to really get to know each other but ... - He sighed - it was my little sister ... I want her to have the farewell she deserves - added Yusuf

Theseus looked at all of them. Although they did not know him well at all, they had all offered their support. And he could not be more grateful. He looked at Newt, he gave him a vague and warm smile.

-What do you think? - Theseus asked

-I think we should do it. She deserves it-

Theseus wondered how his brother was coping, how big or how small his pain would be. After all, Leta and Newt had had a very close relationship in their childhood, they had formed a very strong bond between the two.  
Whatever they plan to do for her, it would be their decision.

Theseus lost the love of his life.  
Newt lost his love of childhood.

There was silence again.

-You ... will you put her tombstone in the Lestrange Cemetery? - Flamel asked

-No- responded Newt and Theseus in unison

Everyone looked at them.

-No ... She ... mentioned once that she would never like to finish there- said Newt

-There is ... A very nice cemetery in East London ... It's an open space ... I think she would have liked- Theseus swallowed - I would also be closer to her - finished

-Yes, I think that would be the best- Yusuf agreed and took a sip of his tea.

 

And so it was done.

 

Theseus, Tina, Jacob and Nagini stayed in Newt's apartment in London.  
Theseus could not return to his apartment, the one he once shared with Leta. He simply could not. Jacob and Tina agreed not to return to America while there was still a possibility of recovering Queniee. Nagini had nowhere else to go, and she wanted to help bring Credence back. Yusuf said he could rent a room in the Leaky Cauldron, though he returned almost daily to Newt's apartment to help with the funeral arrangements.

 

The funeral was organized a week after the events in Paris.  
There were flowers, lilacs, Leta's favorites.  
And a white marble coffin, which was not completely empty.  
Theseus placed in the wedding ring that he had for Leta.

In April, months after their engagement, Theseus sent to make their wedding rings without caring that still missing at that time year and a half for the wedding. He never said anything to her. It was supposed to be a surprise. They were very pretty, made of Wales gold; each ring had the name of the other inscribed. Leta's was so small and thin that it would have been perfect on his thin little fingers.  
Theseus used his since he returned to London, had kept them in his mother's house to prevent Leta from finding them.  
He decided that Leta and he were already married. No matter that their big white wedding will never take place. Because for Theseus, Leta was and always will be the love of her life.  
Every time that he mentioned Leta he always did it as "my wife" and in the Ministry's records and the documents delivered for the funeral, her name was found as "Leta Lestrange-Scamander".

At the funeral few people attended; only close friends and family. Leta had no family other than Yusuf, who was accompanied by Nagini, whom he had insisted on buying her a more cozy dress than she usually wore.  
Leta did not have many friends either, her only true friend was Newt, and he was present along with Tina and Jacob.  
Travers also attended with his wife, more out of respect for Theseus and because Leta was his assistant and as a representative of the Ministry.  
Mrs. Scamander also attended her daughter-in-law's funeral and consoled her two sons. Dumbledore and Nicolás Flamel also attended to offer their support.  
Some friends and companions of Theseus also attended to offer their condolences to him, even though his fiancée was not much to their liking, mainly because of the reputation of the Lestrange family.

The funeral was short, very beautiful and emotional.  
Dumbledore officiated the ceremony and offered some words and phrases full of wisdom. One of them was "death is just the next great adventure" and Theseus really hoped that Leta was having her great adventure.

Dumbledore asked if anyone would like to say a few words and Theseus, with great willpower, stood up and addressed those present.

-I…. Leta ... - He did not know what to say, how do you find the right words? How do you say goodbye for the last time? And then he remembered Leta's last goodbye - The morning of the day she left us ... I woke up first. I turned around only to meet the most beautiful woman on the planet, fast asleep. She looked so calm, so beautiful. We had to go to the Ministry that day. We would make a trip to Hogwarts, we should hurry. But seeing her there next to me ... I could not bring myself to wake her, I wanted to stay there with her, hug her, kiss her. And I did it. Even knowing that we should leave, I snuggled up with her, hugged her and slept another hour.  
She once asked me why I was interested in her, why I loved her. I loved her ... I love her because she was intelligent, beautiful, fierce, but gentle at the same time. She was affectionate, selfless, witty and probably the strongest person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Sometimes you wonder if you had known the end of the road from the beginning even you would have chosen it ... my answer is yes. Because in the end, what really matters is the journey you make to reach the end. The best part of the journey is always the trip. And Leta, you were the best thing that could have happened to me. I love you more than anything. I hope I've shown it enough for you to know. I love you and I will never stop loving you. And ... I don’t know exactly where you are now but ... Wait for me. I still have to complete my trip but wait for me, love. I will make you proud of me. See you on the other side. I love you. -  
Theseus ended with tears running down his face. Mrs. Scamander got up, hugged her son and helped him to sit down.

For a moment they were all silent, assimilating the words of Theseus, when Newt stood up. Everyone looked at him surprised. Newt was never good with crowds and of all the attendees, he was the last one that would be expected to say a few words.

-I knew Leta when we were kids ... At Hogwarts. We were in the same year but in different houses. She was a Slytherin and I was a Hufflepuff. Neither of us fit into the school ... So we ... We became closer... For years ... We ran around the gardens, we studied together at the edge of the lake ... Even she always accompanied me on my nocturnal expeditions to find creatures or helped me take care of them .... We spent the tasks ... - Newt swallowed saliva - Leta always saw herself as a monster ... Like a bad person ... She could think that I never noticed but ... she always looked sad when she thought nobody was looking at her. At that time I did not understand how a person was so ... What was so ... Wonderful could consider herself as a monster ... in third grade we had a class with the Boggart. When it was her turn to face him, she could not do it, instead she ran away, she was scared. I found her an hour later near the lake. She never wanted to talk about what happened. And I decided not to insist. I never understood why. Until a few days ago in Paris I could see the real weight on her shoulders ... And while she called herself a monster ... I looked at her like a wounded bird ... With so much desire to fly ... To be free ... So strong but the time so hurt. I do not know ... If she left believing that I supported her ... That I was going to be there for her ... To help her ... If she knew ... That I did not consider her a monster ... You were not Leta ... You were just a good person to whom bad things happened to it. You deserved better than this. And I know ... As much as I want to, I can’t change what happened, I can’t bring you back with Theseus ... or with me ... But I can promise you this: It will not be in vain ... Your sacrifice will not be in vain. We will do justice. And all together we will stop Grindelwald. -

Nobody said a word. Everyone was moved and inside they also made that promise: they would stop Grindelwald even if it was the last thing they did.

Dumbledore finished the funeral and proceeded to bury the coffin. They dug the hole with magic and placed the coffin inside it, but when covering it with the earth, Theseus took a step towards the front.

\- See you soon, my love - whispered

He took a fist of earth in his hands and let it slide between his fingers until he stained the white marble. He wiped the tears that ran down his cheeks and headed for the mound of dirt, from which he took a shovel.

Newt followed his example. He stepped forward, took a handful of dirt in his hands and dropped it into the coffin.

-We see us, Leta- he said goodbye

Then he placed himself next to his brother, also taking a shovel to dig.

Some of the rest of the presents also threw a fist of earth to the coffin. Tina, Jacob, Dumbledore, Flamel, Yusuf, Nagini and Mrs. Scamander followed in the footsteps of the Scamander brothers.  
All in order to seal their promise.

When they finished their little tribute, Theseus and Newt began to throw the earth towards the coffin. No magic, only with the shovels and their effort. Newt glanced at his brother and observed in his gesture a faction of determination that no doubt tried to hide the pain in his heart. But somehow burying Leta's coffin made him feel better. He could not explain how or why, but it did it. In the same way it happened with Newt, doing it himself made him feel that it was worth it. That she was there, that she existed; that all the time they spent together really happened, and now it was closing the cycle.

They finished throwing the earth. Sweaty, dirty and tired, but sure that it was worth it.  
The white cement gravestone was above the edge of the earth mark completely smooth.  
Dumbledore raised his wand and with a movement of this on the gravestone the following inscription appeared:

LETA LESTRANGE  
1897-1927  
BELOVED FRIEND, COMPANION, SISTER,  
CONFIDENT AND WIFE

Tina waved her wand, fresh green grass began to grow on top of the mound of earth and also made a wreath of white flowers appear lying on the tombstone.  
Theseus and Newt gave her a grateful smile.

The sun was hiding. It was time to leave. Little by little all those present began to retire. Dumbledore and Flamel again offered their condolences and support for whatever they needed and left.  
Yusuf approached the grave of his little sister, bowed for a moment and said a couple of things that the others did not reach to listen; he got up, he said goodbye to everyone, guaranteeing that he expected to see them again soon and he left.  
Tina, Jacob and Nagini embraced the Scamander and retreated to the outskirts of the cemetery to give them space.  
Mrs. Scamander looked at her children, hugged them and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek telling them that she was proud of both of them. She also retired to give them space. In the end only Newt and Theseus remained.

-So ... This is all- Theseus said - In the end this is all that is left is not it? Memories, experiences ... Pain, joy, sadness, love ... When you get to this point everything seems so ... Insignificant -

Newt could not answer. He wanted to tell his brother that death did not mean the end, but on the contrary, it was the beginning of something new. That death would never erase the experiences, the feelings or the existence of a person. But at that moment he could not find the words to cheer him up, he knew how his brother felt, the pain and frustration that must have been consuming him inside because he felt the same way too. So he let him deal with his own duel. Maybe at another time, when the wounds begin to heal, he could express his thoughts. But not now.

-I do not want to forget her, Newt- spoke Theseus with the almost choppy voice

-You do not have to do it - replied Newt- She will always be part of you ... And of me ... We will not let her become a simple memory. Her legacy will persist as long as we continue it-

At times like that the words may sound very raw. Sometimes it is better to say nothing and at other times it is best to get those thoughts afloat. Hard days awaited, it is difficult to be optimistic when you just buried a loved one and the war is approaching. So it was better to allow themselves to feel pain and anger while they could, maybe those feelings would motivate them to fight the good fight in the future that was coming. It would give them one more reason. One more motivation.

The two brothers hugged each other in front of the tombstone, assuming that Leta's death had another effect: she had joined the Scamander brothers. Something that she, with multiple invitations to dinner, had tried to achieve while she was alive.

On the verge of tears they both separated. They said goodbye to Leta and went to the others, who had been waiting for them outside the cemetery. 

As they walked, they felt a slight breeze on their faces and they could see a small crow flying towards the last ray of sun.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that the characters had this kind of raw feelings because I think that when you go through this kind of things sometimes, even if you try, you can not be optimistic. Tina and Jacob blame themselves not because it's really their fault Queenie's decision, or Theseus and Newt's feelings about death and Leta. None of them is really to blame. And when you lose someone you love, you know that things happen but sometimes you can not help but feel that kind of bad feelings. The important thing is how you get out of them and how you learn to move forward


End file.
